


This is Your Fault

by AttackOnMySoul8232



Series: Robin Flashbacks [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnMySoul8232/pseuds/AttackOnMySoul8232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat "apologizes" for the beating that happened earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two. It's really short...oops. Nothing physical this time, but I feel like emotional abuse/manipulation is almost worse.

“Dick,” the Bat’s voice drifted through the young sidekick’s door. “Dick? Please open your door.” His voice was soft, but it was still a command.

Hesitantly, the young man unlocked the door and opened it, taking a step back instinctively.

“Dick, can we talk?” The Bat asked. His voice suggested an apology, but his eye still seemed to hold onto some sort of quiet fury. The young man nodded, walking across the room to sit at his desk chair. The Bat chose to sit on the corner of the bed.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” The Bat was staring intently at his adopted son, while the young man just stared at the floor. 

“You know, if you weren’t doing so poorly in school, I wouldn’t have had to do that.” The Bat’s voice hardened. 

“I know…” the young man mumbled not looking up from the floor.


End file.
